Are You?
by S-SpecialK
Summary: You can cry for many situations, when you’re happy or sad. She didn’t know her reason. All she knew was that what she needed to make them go away was comfort. hinted AyuHiyo


****

Are You...?

**By Amaya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral**

**Summary: You can cry for many situations, when you're happy or sad. She didn't know her reason. All she knew was that what she needed to make them go away was comfort.**

**Author's Notes: I was inspired to write this after reading the fanfiction "Fix You" by IWishICouldHateYouToDeath. Thank you for taking your time on reading this fic! Please review and try not to go too harsh on me if you are flaming. Tell me what you think and enjoy! (smiles)**

* * *

_"GO!!"_

_"What about you?!"_

_"I'll be fine! Just go right now!!" They knew nothing was going to be fine to them, but they ran leaving the other behind._

_Everything was burning. Flames engulfed the entire place and turned it into ash. No mercy was shown. If you were caught in it, death would be right around the corner waiting for you._

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

* * *

Caramel eyes fluttered open to see the blank walls greet her. Long honey colored locks were messily spread out on her pillow. Sitting up, she found it painful. Finally noticing the mirror in front of her, she noticed that most of her body was covered in the cloth of the bandages. Her head, her shoulders, her arms, her legs...they were all covered in them.

Giving up on even trying to sit up, she gently lied herself down back to the position she was in before. She decided she'll rest a bit more before trying again. It seems the steady beeping of the monitor was the only sound, besides her breathing, was the only thing that prevented the entire room from falling silent.

She heard the door slide open to the right of her. Slowly, she turned her head in that direction to find who it was coming in. Messy spiked up chocolate hair, deep coffee brown eyes, that poker face...this person seemed so familiar. Though, she couldn't recognize him no matter how much she thought about it.

"Hi Hiyono...How are you feeling?" he spoke quietly, letting her name flow out of his mouth for the first time in his life. She looked at him with her bright caramel orbs. _So...that was her name: Hiyono_, she would think. The person in front of her, Ayumu, may have seemed familiar to her, but she felt nothing towards them. And that bothered her, thinking that maybe she was supposed to. It bothered her to no end.

"Who are you?" she spoke with her voice still rasp from hardly using it.

"It's me, Ayumu, you stupid girl," he would reply coolly.

The male in the room looked at her confused by her behavior. He would at least expect her to smile and give him a loud "Hello" no matter what condition she was in. Though, there she was staring almost blankly at him, without that goofy smile of hers. She seemed like an entirely different person. The shine in her eyes weren't as bright as usual.

Again, she tried once more to sit up, of course slowly so it wouldn't hurt as much as it did the first time. He was about to go and help her, but she refused his help. As she fully sat up, the blankets still covering her waist down, she leaned forward a bit to sit in a more comfortable position with her injuries.

"Hiyono?" he curiously asked the injured girl sensing something wrong while saying her name a second time.

* * *

Drip

Drop

Drip

Drop

* * *

Without warning, she felt her eyes go wet and felt a small stream of water flow down her cheeks. Shocked, he would worriedly (whether he wants to admit it or not) ask what was wrong. Though, an answer didn't form, because she continued to sob realizing herself that she was crying. She didn't understand what was wrong with her, neither did he, but the male went to her side in an instant trying to figure out what was wrong.

Empty...she felt empty. She also felt lonely. It was all she knew. Nothing more than beyond that. That was all to it.

Sighing at the only option he had left, he pulled up a chair next to the bed and pulled her gently over to him, into his arms, and gave her a light squeeze. "Now tell me," he spoke softly, "What's the matter?"

The girl buried her face into his chest and continued to sob and he felt how much she trembled. _Was she always this fragile?_ he would think looking at her weak state. Her voice finally heard though her muffled sobs. "It disappeared..."

"What?" confused by her choice of her words.

"It disappeared," she repeated a bit more clearly still sobbing, "everything." He was shocked a pulled a away from her, enough to see her face. Her eyes now puffy and red from her tears.

"Did you have a nightmare?" not entirely following what she was saying.

However, she shook her head vigorously. "No, that's not what I mean!" Closing her eyes, she continued, "Who I am, who you are, everything that happened before today," she cried almost desperately, "it's gone!"

"What?"

"I don't know, I don't know," she continued to whimper repeatedly now burring her face into her bandaged hands. Even when he tried to wipe away her tears, new ones would replace them.

The brunette's eyes saddened and took her into his embrace once more and they stayed like that for a long time. He figured it was the only thing he was able to do for her. For once in his life he felt useless, not being able to give he anything more than that comforting embrace and a saddened look.

* * *

_"Why do you cry?"_

_"I don't know."_

* * *

Tears flow for many reasons depending on the individual.

* * *

_"Are you sad?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you afraid?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you lonely?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you confused?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So what is it you need to make them go away?"_

_"...Comfort..."_

* * *

If you were sad, happy, afraid, lonely, or sad, that didn't seem to matter to this individual. All she knew was that she needed comfort to make it go away so she could at least try to smile. All she needed was the presence of this person to continue holding her. She believed that was enough.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. It only took me about 30 minutes to write it, so it's note really much. (laughs) I don't really like it though. (sweatdrops) I don't know...I think it's the way I wrote it, and when I re-read it, it didn't turn out as good as I thought it would. Plus, I couldn't even think of a good title for it! (RWAR!!) Anyway review and please tell me what you think of this oneshot! I would greatly appreciate it. (smiles)**


End file.
